justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain’t No Mountain High Enough
"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Dancers The girl has long black hair and wears an orange bandana, orange jacket, blue glove, yellow shirt, blue denim shorts and orange heeled shoes. The boy has brown curly hair with beard, and wears glasses, orange jacket, blue-grey shirt underneath, brown belt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Background There are two small cells where the dancers are trapped in. Two posters and a sign that says "CINEMA" can be seen. At the end of the song, both cells merge and the two dancers hug each other. The background in the cell in which the male dancer is standing in is mostly blue while the background in the one in which the female dancer is standing in is mostly red and has a wider variety of colors than the former. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Point to the other dancer. Ain't No Moutain High Enough - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There are 5 '''Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Throw open both arms from their cross over your chest. (Never Can Say Goodbye) '''Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: A clockwise spin. (Superstition) Gold Move 5: 'Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Forget You) NCSG GM.PNG|Gold Move 1 (Never Can Say Goodbye) Superstition GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 (Superstition) FyouGM1.PNG|Gold Move 5 (Forget You) Mashup ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough has a monthly Mashup with the theme '''Funky featuring dancers from R&B/soul/funk songs which can be unlocked during December. Dancers * Forget You (JD3) * That's The Way (I Like It) (JD1) * Ain't No Other Man (JD4) * Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) GM1 * Ain't No Other Man * Superstition (JD4) GM2 * That's The Way (I Like It) * Forget You * Ain't No Other Man * Superstition GM3 * Think (JD3) * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You * Respect (TBA) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Ain't No Other Man * Superstition GM4 * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You GM5 Trivia *All mentioned artists are deceased. Marvin Gaye died in 1984 from a fatal shooting at the age of 44, and Tammi Terrell died from a brain tumor in 1970 at the age of 24. *This routine is a Sing-Along routine, which is why the dancers are seen to be lip-syncing the song. * This is the only song so far where the classic mode is a sing along mode since in the menu of [[Just Dance 2015|''Just'' Dance 2015]] it says "Sing Along". * This is the second song in [[Just Dance (series)|''Just'' Dance]] to have a Sing Along mode, the first being ''Happy'' which is also included on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just'' Dance 2015]]. *The two dancers have boxes around them, hence contradicting the title of the song. *The dancers of [[Only You (And You Alone)|''Only You (And You Alone)]] and [[Built For This|''Built For This]] appear in the background as movie posters. * The lyrics are in the top middle, like the ''on-stage modes'', rather than the bottom left. This is because it's considered a sing along. * The male dancer looks similar to P2 from ''Walk This Way''.'' * Respect, which has not been released as of the Mashup's release, is featured in the Mashup. * In the Mashup, whenever ''"Ain't no mountain high enough" is sung Ain't No Other Man appears. This could be because both songs start with "Ain't No". *This is the second song to not have an actual Classic mode, as its "Classic mode" is marked as a "Sing Along". **It follows Jamaican Dance and is succeeded by You're On My Mind. Gallery 183.png|P2 avatar NoMountainMU3.jpg|Mashup found in the game files. 033147.jpg|Xbox One shot Ain't No Mountain High Enough.jpg Videos File:"Ain't no Mountain High Enough" File:Just Dance 2015 - Ain't No Mountain High Enough - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Mashup Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Returning Dancers Category:Lip Synch Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:60's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs